The present invention relates to a baseball type hat having a head band with elasticized band sections which automatically adjust to different head sizes.
A traditional baseball type hat has a small adjustment band at the back of the hat to fit to different head sizes.
Recently a hat as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 has been made available to the public. This hat has a head band made from a single piece of elasticized material which extends fully around the hat and which provides substantially greater adjustment than more traditional hats. However, at the same time, this patented hat suffers from a number of drawbacks. For instance, the elastic material of the head band is not comfortable across the forehead of the user after extended periods of time. In addition, a single piece of elastic, long enough to encircle the head of the user, is unable to maintain sufficient elasticity, particularly after many uses, to perform its desired adjustability function.
The present invention relates to a baseball type hat having the adjustment benefits without suffering from the noted drawbacks of the above-mentioned patented hat.
More particularly, the baseball type hat of the present invention comprises a main body portion and a front bill secured to the main body portion of the hat.
The main body portion has a lower edge provided with a band made up of a plurality of band sections. These sections include front and back fixed length sections separating elastic sections of the band. The elastic band sections, which take up about half the length of the band, provide for head size adjustment while the fixed length band sections control the length of the elastic sections to the point that they are not overly long and do not quickly lose their elasticity.
According to an aspect of the invention, the front fixed length section is made from a comfort fit, sweat absorbing material, adding further to the beneficial features of the hat.